Help Comes from Wonderful Places
by moevie
Summary: An American makes her way to Poplar in answer to an add. What will she make of her new surroundings and friends she will likely make. Will they be able to help her as much as she helps them. Will be multiple chapters. All characters and pairings are the same. With added character Ruth Talbot, from America.
1. Chapter 1

**An American makes her way to Poplar in answer to an add. What will she make of her new surroundings and friends she will likely make. Will they be able to help her as much as she helps them. Will be multiple chapters. All characters and pairings are the same. With added character Ruth Talbot, from America.**

The taxi that dropped her off in front of the old London building seemed like the last link to home. She had traveled a distance, over land and sea, to answer the call of a little known area in a far off country than her own. Then she needed to escape. The complete change of scene from her old existence. Now she wasn't so sure. They didn't even meet her at the airport. True her plane had arrived late, due to weather on her end. She knew only the name of the residence.

Nonnatus House.

Poplar, London

The East End.

It had seemed so enticing at first. The little article in a newspaper she had picked up in a specialty shop. She had been shopping for her mother, for the Christmas holidays. She thought a nice tea set would do nicely. What better place to find something like that than a small shop owned by a British expat? She walked in. On a whim she decided to pick up the London Times. In it was a very small add, an add that stated they needed workers, teachers really. Well she was a preschool teacher. That same feeling that made her pick up the paper to begin with told her to apply.

She had got an answer right away. They had wanted her. Now here she stood, watching the Taxi drive away, her luggage at her feet. She pushed down the tinge of feelings, picked up her bags and bolstered herself to start her new life.

After ringing the doorbell she stood, waiting patiently, a kind of determination stole its way into her.

Soon the door opened and in its frame stood a rather old looking nun. "Right, then off we go" she thought summoning what little courage she could.

She pushed out her hand for the other woman to take in greeting. "Hello. I think you've been expecting me. Or I rather hope you're expecting me. My name is Ruth Talbot. I'm from"

"Your voice, it grates on the ears of those who seek the more melodic voices of the poets." The other woman interrupted.

Ruth dropped her hand and took a step back, a soft "Oh" escaping.

The sister studied her before saying, "Your aura, however, is kind and filled with a brightness that isn't altogether unpleasant. Come in anyway."

Ruth started to gather her bags. "Leave them there, child." The old sister said. With a look around, Ruth in fact did not leave her bags on the doorstep, but just inside the door. The Sister seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she wasn't right behind her. So Ruth sped to catch up. She could move fast for the old woman she seemed to appear to be.

The sister led her into a sunny kitchen. "May I ask your name?" Ruth said looking around and taking it all in.

"Of course. But it will only be given if you can procure the contents of the tin in that cupboard over there."

"Ok." The affirmation was said with uncertainty and a puzzled expression stole across her face. The sister merely smiled and pointed to the correct cupboard. Ruth opened the cupboard and found the tin in question. There was something inside. She looked back at the nun and was rewarded with a conspiratorial smile, an expression on her face that resembled that of Ruth's preschoolers involved in mischief. Ruth opened the lid, revealing the cake that was inside.

Looking back at the nun she wasn't sure anymore. "Now tell me. Are we supposed to be raiding the pantries at this time of day?"

The nun's expression turned a bit stony. Or was that one of a child about to pitch a fit. "Who's to say when one can partake in the delights of this confection and when one can't? Shouldn't we leave that up to the Almighty? Whom created these fallible bodies in need of sustenance?"

"Fit it was." Ruth thought before responding, a small smile creeping onto her. "Right. I'm pretty sure this confection is for another time." She snapped the lid back on and reached up to put it back.

The nun was about to respond when a voice came from behind them. "That will be quite enough Sister." They both turned around to see a second nun. "You know that the cake is for our tea." Turning to Ruth she asked, "And who might you be?"

Ruth took a breath before answering. "I'm Ruth Talbot. I think you've been expecting me?"

"Right. You're the new help and teacher for clinic. Welcome to Popular Miss. Talbot. I'm sorry we did not meet you at the airport. We were going to, however, with the change in time, and then all our nurses were out on deliveries, we were understaffed here. I am glad you were able to find your way to Nonnatus house. I'm Sister Juliene, if you'd like to come with me, we can discuss more in my office."

Ruth followed Sister Juliene through hallways and rooms. Getting the penny tour as she would explain in her letters to her mother back home.

"We will be able to show you more later, of course. This is the chapel. You are welcome to join us for services if you so choose. " Sister Juliene continued.

"I wouldn't mind learning about your denomination. I've been raised a few different ones. We did settle on Baptist in the end though."

"AnaBaptist?"

"No just Baptist."

They walked a little farther down the hall before reaching Sister Juliene's office. "Sister Juliene?" Ruth asked.

"Yes?"

"The nun who brought me in, may I ask her name?"

"Did she not give it? That would be Sister Monica Joan."

"I like her." Ruth chuckled "She's an interesting person."

"She is at that."

Sister Juliene preceded to talk about the work Ruth would do. Ruth would live at Nonnatus House and work at the clinic. She would be working alongside the nurses there, who also stayed at Nonnatus. Ruth would be able to travel with the nurses when they all went over together. She would be sharing a room with Nurse Trixie Franklin. Sister Juliene then spoke a bit about the other Nurses and Nuns and the service they provided for the community.

"I find it all so fascinating. In America the women go to the hospital. Why, my best friend just gave birth to her second child there."

After the conversation, Ruth was shown up to the room she would be sharing with the nurse. This was all so new and exciting. Although part of her was still processing everything that had just occurred.

"I imagine you must be tired from your long journey. Why don't you rest now? Super will be in a few hours." Sister Juliene gave her a smile and softly closed the door. Ruth laid down on the bed and was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ruth awoke the room was dark, save for a light on the other side. She moved around a bit a slight moan escaping her. How long did she sleep? How late was it? Late enough that she was a bit hungry. She sat up and blinked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well look who's finally awake. We all thought you would come down to dinner, so that we could meet you and welcome you." A perky voice said from the other side of the room.

"Dinner? I'm still a bit groggy." Ruth replied.

"Obliviously." The voice twittered. "We did save you some. I brought it up and placed it over there. I'm Nurse Franklin, by the way. Everyone calls me Trixie." Trixie sat reading a magazine on her bed.

"Thank you Trixie." Ruth got out of bed. "Hang on a second." She promptly left the room. When she came back she picked up the meal, sitting down to eat it on her bed.

"Just to warn you. I'm on call tonight. So there might be moving around late. It's the hazards of the job. Hazards of sharing a bedroom with a nurse." Trixie smiled.

"That's perfectly fine." Ruth said over a bit of food. "It seems I'm still on American time. It's early afternoon where I come from."

"California?"

"Yes California."

"I've always wanted to see California. Movie stars, beaches, sun! It all sounds like so much fun."

"Actually I'm from a suburb out of San Francisco, so we don't get many movie stars. Although I have been to Los Angeles. However the beaches are spectacular. It's a good place to go and stare at the scenery and the men do make quite the thing to look on." Ruth giggled and Trixie joined her.

While Ruth ate her supper the two women talked. Ruth learned a bit about the other nurses, and about life in Poplar. Trixie learned more about life in California. Their giggling soon lead Valerie into the room. The three becoming fast friends.

Ruth liked these woman and was glad to have made friends so fast. It could be hard for her, but thrown together as these women were helped things along. Ruth asked what the women did for fun. Their reply was "Ride bikes and deliver babies." All three laughed again. Trixie performed a modeling show for the other two. All too soon it was time for Valerie to leave and go back to her own bedroom. She would be taking the late shift. Ruth wasn't tired yet, but new that she must at least try to keep some hours, or it would take her longer to settle into the time change and Trixie would be allowed to dose if no one needed her.

The sun shone bright the next morning. Everyone getting ready and sauntering down to the kitchen for breakfast. All except the nuns who had been up early for contemplation and prayer.

"So what are you up to today?" Trixie had asked of Ruth.

"um. Not sure, I want be jumping in right away to teach. I'd like to get to know the day schedules and moms before jumping right in. But I expect Sister. Juliene will inform me of my duties."

"With that gumption we should train you to be a midwife!" The two women shared a smile and as if on cue Sister Juilene appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies." Sister Juilene's voice lilted.

"Good morning Sister Juliene." As if on cue both women had been in perfect unison.

"I see you two have got to know each other. Good." She smiled at them. "I also heard you ladies last night. I do hope that won't be a nightly occurrence. "

Both of their faces revealed a mischievousness to them. "Not at all Sister." Replied Trixie "We will be as quiet as church mice."

"Now as for you Miss. Talbot."

"Ruth, please." Ruth interrupted.

"Ruth. I'd like you to follow the nurses to clinic today. You can get a feel for things. Also it wouldn't hurt to join them in their morning assignments. There is a bicycle all ready for you. You do know how to ride don't you?"

"Yes. " She would have said more expect that the Nun had looked about ready to continue.

"Good. Now morning assignments start promptly. You should get going." Sister Juliene left the kitchen.

"Are you coming today?" Ruth asked Trixie

"No. Being on call for the late shift means I get today off. Have a good day. We can talk about it all later. It's through there. First door." Trixie pointed and Ruth was soon leaving the room.

When she reached the room all the nurses were assembled and already in the process of taking assignments.

"Ah good here she is our new recruit. Miss."

"Talbot. Ruth Talbot. Please everyone why don't you call me Ruth." Valerie motioned her over.

"American? They didn't say anything to me about you being an American. I guess it was time to call in Yanks. Although we could have handled to situation on our own."

"Nurse Crane has this thing against Americans and bringing you lot in." Valerie whispered with a smile.

"Yes thank you Valerie. That will be quite enough of that. I am your commander as it were." Valerie did a mock solute which made both Ruth and herself crack up. Nurse Crane let out a breath making it quite clear they were both treading on very thin ice. "Since this is your first day, we will show you around. You are to do a nursery class twice a week during clinic for mothers and baby." Ruth nodded. "As well as the odd jobs around here, answering telephones and such."

Nurse Crane finished giving assignments for the day with an "off you pop" at the end. Nurses and Nuns went in every direction. Valerie showed Ruth the way to clinic.

Standing there, in the middle of getting clinic ready Ruth prayed for strength. This was her first day and she would make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruth sat at the table. The exhaustion from the day must have been written all over her face. The nurses chuckled and set a plate of cookies in front of her. To which Ruth became lively again. "There are cookies in here? Had I known the day would have been a lot easier to deal with! How do you all deal with everything that is happening and that needs to get done!" The other nurses laughed at her American vernacular.

"We do keep a stock of biscuits for the little ones, and some digestives for the mothers." Trixie had answered between giggles. "And to answer your question, you get used to it. There is a system and we are all kept in line."

"I don't think we got a chance to meet earlier. I'm Shelagh Turner." Ruth liked her Scottish brogue, in fact she loved all the accents she heard. Well she thought, they really weren't accents. She had the accent here.

"Ruth. Ruth Talbot. It was a pleasure to watch all of you in motion today. You are all so capable! It was like watching a well-oiled machine." Ruth took Shelagh's outstretched one.

"What brings to Poplar?" Shelagh continued.

"I answered an ad. Nontanus house, that Sister Julienne had placed an advertisement in a paper I happened to pick up."

Shelagh smiled a knowing smile. "I knew that part. I'm close with all those who live at Nonnatus House. I was wondering what made you decide to answer that add."

Ruth stopped. She didn't know what had drawn her. Why she needed it. All she knew was that she needed a change. She looked down at her fingers. Twisting them together, hoping that they would give her an actual answer. That her brain would somehow process what she needed to get across. Ruth started out slowly. "I'm not sure why, honestly." She was still looking down and looked up. The face she saw was encouraging. "A change of scene? I've always wanted to travel, to see England. This seemed like an opportunity." That wasn't all of it, but most. They were going to have to know her longer. Ruth was going to have to trust them before she would open up completely.

"Well we're glad to have you. Thank you for helping where you could today. I know that later you will teach one of the Mother and baby classes. Teddy and I will be there, so I hope that having a friendly face and knowing a name will help you."

"Teddy is your child then?" Ruth asked "How many do you have?"

"Oh you'll meet the entire Turner clan eventually." Trixie cut in.

"My husband Dr. Turner and I have 3 and are fostering a little girl from China. Teddy is our youngest. There is Mae and Angela, and Timothy." As if on you que Patrick walked in.

"Oh!" Revelation lit Ruth's face. "You two are married."

Everyone shared a laugh then. "What you mean you missed the flirtations looks between the two of them today?"

Shelagh blushed at Trixie's words. "Well I mean, yes, it wasn't that obivious I guess."

"Alright that's enough talk about me." Patrick said good naturedly. "I only came in here to see if my wife was ready to go. It looks as though I've walked in on something good." He rinsed out his cup he'd been holding.

"Yes I think that's if for the night. Let's wash up and head home." Shelagh had said.

"It was lovely to meet you. Both of you."

"We should be heading back to Nonnotus House as well." Val said.

Everyone busied themselves with washing up and putting the biscuits and dishes away before heading out the doors with some goodnights.

"So what do you think of your first day on the job?" Trixie asked as they all headed to the bicycles.

Hopping on Ruth said, "Busy, but wonderful. I can't wait to really start and join all of you in the marvelous work you all do."

With that Ruth started peddling down the streets of Poplar.


End file.
